thatssoravenfandomcom-20200213-history
My Big Fat Pizza Party
'My Big Fat Pizza Party '''is the 24th episode of the second season of ''That's So Raven which aired on September 17, 2004. Synopsis Raven and Chelsea are hired at The Chill Grill to pay for a ski trip, and they don't do too well on the first day. Meanwhile, Cory tries to stop William from having a clown at his birthday party at The Chill Grill. Recap Raven and Chelsea need money so they can pay for a ski trip they’re going on, so they drop hints to Victor that they want to waitress at the Chill Grill. Victor says he’d rather have them earn the money than give it to them, so he tells them they can have jobs. They both start the next day, but when Chelsea harasses customers that order non-vegetarian dishes and they get distracted by Eddie’s love problems, they ignore all of their customers. This causes the customers to leav, and causes Victor to fire both of them. The next day Raven and Chelsea ask if they can have another chance at their jobs. Victor tells them he’s not going to let them, but Raven has a vision of Victor telling her he’s never seen the place so crowded. He tells Raven that he’s going to give them both one more chance at working there. At the start of their next shift Raven and Chelsea find out that they’ve both booked separate private parties at the restaurant for that night. They realisz that they also have a third private group - Cory’s friend William’s birthday party is also being held at the Chill Grill for the night. When Victor calls and says that he’s going to be late getting to the restaurant, and the assistant chef quits on Raven, she realises that she and Chelsea are going to have to take over being the chefs for the birthday party, Raven’s knitting club booking, and Chelsea’s bikers group. When they go in the kitchen they find the start of the pizzas that they were going to be serving and decide that it can’t be too hard to finish making them. However Raven doesn’t count on Chelsea deciding to make a giant pizza out of the dough instead of normal sized pizzas. Raven points out that they’re not going to have an oven to cook the pizza in, but William intervenes and says that he knows how they can cook it, so they construct a huge pizza. They end up cooking it with the bikers' motor bike’s energy going through the knitting club’s knitting needles. Raven’s vision comes true, and the three different groups end up getting along and making a successful night at the Chill Grill. Meanwhile, William has gotten a clown for his party and Cory tries to change his mind about getting him, because he’s scared of clowns. When Eddie substitutes for the Clown the William hired, he overcomes his fear when he realizes that Eddie isn’t really scary. Cast Starring *Raven-Symone as Raven Baxter *Anneliese van der Pol as Chelsea Daniels *Orlando Brown as Eddie Thomas *Kyle Massey as Cory Baxter *Rondell Sheridan as Victor Baxter Guest Starring *Frankie Ryan Manriquez as William *Dana Gonzales as Andrea *David Glowacki as Yutzo the Clown *Helen Slayton-Hughes as Mildred *Tony Longo as Python Trivia *Series regular T'Keyah Crystal Keymáh does not appear in this episode. *The title is a reference to the movie "My Big Fat Greek Wedding". 221 221